deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Panther vs Predator
Prelude Here we have two predators: the Black Panther from Marvel, against a Predator from the Predator Franchise! Interlude Wiz: Survival of the fittest, Hunter and hunted, two prevalent forces of nature. Boomstick: Right, Wiz. And today, today’s battle will feature two hunters: Black Panther, and the Predator! ' Wiz: But who, out of these two hunters, will become the hunted? That is the question. Interlude T’Challa (Black Panther) * Height: 6’ * Species: Human * Race: Wakandan * Gender: Male * Battle features: # Vibranium suit # Heat claws # Martial arts and hand to hand combat # Speed and Agility # Strength # Smarts # Excellent vision '''Boomstick: T’Challa bore the Black Panther when he took the throne after T’Chaka, his father, had been murdered. He sought to avenge his father, and is most certainly badass. He‘s beat each Avenger in combat when they fought him in certain media. In fact, he has even beaten some of Marvel’s best fighters. ' Wiz: That’s right. He has been able to fight off numerous invaders in Wakanda as well. '''Boomstick: Yeah, now, here’s an invader who he’ll be doing battle with in the episode: Predator * Height: 7’4” * Species: Unknown sentient humanoid alien species * Race: Unknown * Gender: Male (most likely) * Skills: # Thermal vision # Camoflaging technology # Energy blaster # Excellent hand to hand combat # Scimitar # Smart disc # Attack staff # Medic Kit # Strength # Smarts # Self destruct Wiz: Predators are a species of alien that interstellar trophy hunters. They come to Earth every 13 years to collect human skulls. They also hunt other aliens. They are extremely hard to kill. A Predator also can be seen plunging his hand into the back of a victim, and ripping their spine and skull out. Boomstick: Yep. They even defeated an infestation of Xenomorphs! Wiz: And now, time for the battle! Battle! Rain forests somewhere outside of Wakanda. Both Black Panther and the Predator are well suited for jungle battle. A lone predator stands on a large branch. He throws down a Wakandan he killed. He plunges his hand into the back of the Wakandan, and rips the spine and skull out. He roars loudly. Later, in another part of the rain forest, Black Panther runs across the forest floor and lower branches. His movement is watched in thermal by an invisible threat, the predator. He leaps to another branch to follow his new prey item. Black Panther stops, and looks up at the trees. he sees something slightly off about the scenery. He makes out the outline of a humanoid form in a tree above. Suddenly, a blast of energy surges towards him. Black Panther dodges. He then changes to thermal vision. He can see clearly a tall humanoid form. The figure blasts at him again, leaving a scortch mark on the floor below as Black Panther dodges again. Black Panther leaps onto the tree and climbs it. He leaps at the humanoid, and kicks him out of the tree. The thing falls on to the floor, and is now perfectly visible as he gets up. Black Panther leaps down. Fight! Black Panther runs at Predator, and Predator runs Black Panther. Black Panther throws three punches that Predator blocks, and Predator side punches Black Panther, and then grabs him by the neck, and throws him into a treetrunk. Predator comes towards Black Panther, his scimitar exposed, and slashes Black Panther. It does nothing, and Black Panther uppercuts Predator, and kicks him back. Black Panther unsheathed his claws, and comes at Predator. Predator throws his smart disc at Black Panther, but it was deflected off of the Vibranium. Black Panther attempts to slash Predator with one arm, but Predator blocks with his scimitar and grabs the hand. However, Black Panther claws the helmet with the other hand, and the helmet then short circuits. Predator blasts enough times to breach the the suit and knock back Black Panther. In this time, Predator takes off the damaged helmet, revealing his face. He roars at Black Panther as he gets up. Black Panther then jumps into the trees, and Predator uses the smart disc again. It slices branches behind Black Panther. Black Panther leaps at Predator with unsheathed claws, but Predator evades. Black Panther gets up, But Predator punches Black Panther forcefully, again and again, causing Black panther to land near a fallen tree. Predator unsheathe his scimitar again, But Black Panther zips out of the way, and slams into Predator, then slashes him across the chest. Green blood spills from Predator, and Black Panther knocks him into a group of rocks, which fall on Predator. Black Panther walked towards the Predator, who makes a clicking growl sound. Black panther says,”What in the hell are you?” And the Predator repeats what he says in a low, rasping voice. He taps buttons on his arm gear, and a mechanical sound resounds with increasing intensity, and the Predator starts laughing maniacally, going from low pitch to a human pitch. Realizing the danger, Black Panther retreats behind a rock. A massive explosion occurs! The aftermath. Black Panther comes out, with smoke billowing off his suit, but he is unscathed. K.O. Conclusion Boomstick: Battle was freaking awesome! Wiz: Yep. And so, the two seemed to be excellent at hand to hand combat. They both had claws, and while Predator lacked very strong armor, he had more tech on hand. 'Boomstick: That’s right, but still, it was not enough for Black Panther’s armor. Also, Black Panther was faster. But still, they were almost evenly matched, and Predator only died because he saw that he would die but he attempted to take Black panther with him. ' Wiz: Correct. And so, the interstellar trophy hunter became the hunted. Our winner is Black Panther! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:John Gojira Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018